Eragon Roleplay Wiki:Policy Page
'' Eragon Roleplay Wiki Policies. This page shows all of our Wiki policies. Please read this before roleplaying. ''Blocking Policy If a user thinks someone needs to be blocked, they should contact an administrator. Users reporting a block should tell why the user deserves a block. They should be as specific as possible. An admin will then decide if the user deserves the block. If a user thinks they were blocked when they shouldn't have, they should explain why on their talk page. An admin will review it, and decide if the user should be blocked or not. Admins will block someone for a variety of reasons. Good Reasons *Personal attacks *Vandalism of the wiki *Incivility *Harassment *Spamming *Edit warring or revert warring *Sock Puppetry *Policy violation *Inappropriate username Bad Reasons *Disagreeing with an administrator *"Cooling off" purposes ''Warning Policy'' These are not to be used lightly. As this is a newsite, there is always the possibility that something that seems like a breach in policy, may not have a policy at all. A person can not be "officially" warned or blocked for something that does not have a policy on it. If something comes up that maybe should have a policy on it, but doesn't, then the administrators need create that policy, and then just politely tell the person in breach, that although there hadn't been a policy on that, there should have been, but as we are a new wiki we are still growing and learning as a community, and that if they do whatever it was that they did again in the future, it would in fact be a breach of policy. Warnings Bans ''Character Policy'' Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things anything, there must be regulations. Character Creation To create a character, one must go to the guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Forum:Making a Character. Make sure to sign the forum. An admin will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay. NOTE: Being a Dragon Rider is not necessarily "better". Even other groups are the same on this wiki. After the character is created, a page is made for the character. General Rules *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from The Inheritance series. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) *After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. Character Page Standards *''Template:My Character'' must be at the top of every character page. *''Template:Character Infobox'' can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **''Category:Characters'' **The species of the character (Category:Human for Humans). *Character pages should be substantially more then a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 3 days following the request, you will receive a warning. *Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. *Also, as this site takes place sometime in the future after the books, far enough that none of the book characters exist, so something like 10 to 20 years, you can not write book characters into your bios. Roleplay Policy Now in general role play can be a lot of fun, but sometimes people may take things a little far feeling like that because this is a fictional world that has been created, the real world rules of etiquette don't apply any more. This however is far from the case, there is a wide range of ages that participate here, and because of this we try to maintain a pg-13 atmosphere so all user's feel welcome and comfortable role playing here. So for instance writing about relieving yourself in public, is just as inappropriate in role play as it is in real life. Also although some insults are tossed around, they should remain somewhat appropriate and tasteful. Also, as relationships are being developed between girl and boy characters, interaction should also remain at a pg-13 level, as far as intimacy goes. Questions? Ask an admin